Again I Go Unnoticed
by CantStopWontStop
Summary: ONE-SHOT Oliver Wood is worried and confused by his wife, Katie's, sudden mood. Why is she acting so mad and does she have a good explanation? Songfic to a Dashboard Confessional song.


(So, today was a totally crappy day. It'll get even crappier once my parents find out I jumped in a trash can. Seriously, it was totally clean, it had been emptied and everything. Anyway, this is ANOTHER one-shot. I swear, I'm addicted to writing these. The song is "Again I Go Unnoticed" by Dashboard Confessional. Review!)

Oliver Wood stepped through the front door and kicked his shoes off. "Katie?" he called out.

"What?" came the reply. Following the sound of his wife's voice, he made his way into the living room.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Katie mumbled. "Running around a damn hospital while my boss shouts orders at me, when all I'm trying to do is save someone's life. Yeah, it's fabulous."

Oliver looked at her sympathetically. "You'll have better days," he said, pushing her hair out of her face. She shrugged away and he frowned. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"No," she snapped. "I'm fine."

_So quiet, another wasted night._

_The television steals the conversation. _

"Well, do you want me to get you anything?" Oliver asked.

She shook her head. "No, nothing." A heavy silence fell over the room and Oliver sighed.

_Exhale, another wasted breath-_

_Again, it goes unnoticed. _

"Are you sure you're all right?" Oliver asked.

"I said I'm fine!" Katie snapped. "Just don't worry about it."

Over the past couple of weeks, Oliver had been extremely worried about Katie. Her mood hadn't exactly been cheerful and she always seemed tried and stressed. He couldn't think of any explanations for why she'd be acting this way towards him. Things had been going so great.

_Please tell me you're just feeling tired._

'_Cause if it's more than that,_

_I feel that I might break out of touch, out of time._

"So don't forget about that party next Saturday," Oliver said.

"I won't," Katie answered. "But I might have to work that night."

"What? Kate, you already said you could come," Oliver said.

Katie sighed. "Fine, I'll go, I'll go."

_Please send me anything but signals that are mixed,_

'_Cause I can't read your rolling eyes. _

_Out of touch, are we out of time? _

"You're coming to my match tomorrow, right?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know, Ol," Katie sighed. "I'm really tired."

"Maybe you should see a Healer," Oliver suggested.

"I am a Healer!"

"Well, maybe you should just stay home and get some rest," Oliver said.

"You think I went through 3 years of training and worked myself to death to stay home and rest when I get a little tired?" Katie snapped.

"No, I just-"

"Then don't bother," Katie snapped.

Oliver sighed. "Well, then, I think I'm going to bed."

"Good night."

He kissed her goodnight and Katie sat, her arms folded across her chest.

_Close-lipped, another goodnight kiss is robbed_

_Off all its passion. _

_Your grip, another time, is slack._

_It leaves me feeling empty._

"I love you," Oliver whispered. He left the room and disappeared down the hallway.

Oliver woke up abruptly to the sound of retching. He hurried out of bed and into the bathroom to Katie's aid. "You're staying home today," he told her.

"But I have to go to work-" Katie started.

"No, Katie, look at yourself. You're sick," Oliver said.

"But I-"

"No, you're staying home. And I'm staying with you," Oliver said sternly.

"No, Ol, you have a game," Katie said. "You have to go. I'll stay, but you have to go."

"No, I'm staying here. You need me here."

"I'm not a baby!" Katie exclaimed.

"Katie, you're-"

"No," Katie said. "You are going to the game."

Oliver sighed. "Are you sure? Because they can pull up a reserve and-"

"I'm positive."

Oliver sighed again. "If you're sure."

Oliver entered the locker room and greeted his teammates. "So it turns out she only wanted me to go to the store so she could meet up with her other boyfriend," Rick, one of the Chasers was saying.

Oliver stopped dead in his tracks. "Kelly was cheating on you?" he asked. Rick nodded.

"Yeah, I found her going at it with some guy on the couch."

"Ouch," Oliver said. He tried not to think about Katie.

_Please tell me you're just feeling tired._

'_Cause if it's more than that,_

_I feel that I might break out of touch, out of time._

"Something wrong, Wood?"

Oliver looked up. "No," he said. "I'm just…… stressed."

"About what?" Oliver didn't say anything for a moment. "Is it Katie?" Rick asked. Oliver sighed. "I don't understand why she's so mad at me. It's like she doesn't want anything to do with me. You don't think she's……" Oliver didn't even want to imagine it.

"A woman would have to be crazy to cheat you," Rick said. "Every woman out there wants you."

"Well then why's Katie so mad at me?" Oliver wondered. "I keep telling myself she's just stressed, but I don't know."

"That's probably just the case," Rick said.

"I hope," Oliver sighed.

_Please send me anything but signals that are mixed,_

'_Cause I can't read your rolling eyes. _

_Out of touch, are we out of time?_

"Hey, ready to go celebrate?" Rick asked after the match. Oliver shook his head.

"I'm going home," he said. "Try to cheer up Katie."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'm not sure," Oliver replied. "She likes the simple things, so maybe I'll get her some flowers."

"Good plan."

_I'll wait until tomorrow._

_Maybe you'll feel better then._

_Maybe we'll feel better then. _

_So what's another day, when I can't bear_

_These nights of thoughts of going on without you? _

"Kates?" Oliver called out, shutting the door behind himself. He frowned as nothing but silence responded. "Katie?" he called out again. The sound of hurried footsteps made him stop dead in his tracks. Suddenly, someone jumped into his arms. "Well, this is a change of heart," he laughed. Katie smiled sympathetically and dropped herself out of his arms.

"Ol, I'm really sorry about the way I've been acting," she said, her arms wrapped around him. Her eyes lit up. "But I have a really good excuse."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Oliver asked.

Katie grinned. "I'm pregnant." The bouquet of flowers Oliver was holding slipped from his hand and Katie giggled.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course!" Katie said.

"And you're-you're sure?" Katie nodded. "You're a hundred percent sure?"

"Yes!" Katie exclaimed. "I'm positive." Oliver threw his arms around her.

"Wow," he said. "You're pregnant. You're going have a baby. _We're_ going to have a baby!"

_This mood of yours is temporary._

_It seems worth the wait to see your smile again. _

_Out of the corner of your eye won't be the only way _

_you're looking at me then. _

"Anyway," Katie said. "I really am sorry for how horrible I've been acting."

"Think nothing of it," Oliver said. "It doesn't matter a bit."

"Of course it does," Katie insisted. "I mean, I was completely terrible and-" Oliver kissed her.

"I forgive you. Think nothing of it."


End file.
